The Oak Tree
by WindDancer555
Summary: I wonder what it would feel like to be in love.  You see, I've never been in love.  Heck, I've never even been kissed. Yeah, it's kind of hard to have a boyfriend when you hide yourself all the time. E/B, All Human, Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Oak Tree**

_Chapter One_

_(I don't own anything. I just play around with the characters.)_

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

It is a beautiful sunny autumn day in Hanover, New Hampshire. The leaves are the most glorious shades of red, orange and gold. I take a deep cleansing breath as I walk across the quad of Dartmouth College. This is going to be my home for the next 4 years.

My name is Bella Swan. This is my first day as a freshman at Dartmouth. I am still amazed that I was able to get a full scholarship to an Ivy League school. It's the first time I have been away from my home in Phoenix and my passionate, scatter-brained mother. Living with her for 18 years has definitely been interesting and there was never a dull moment as she would flit from one crazy trend to another. I know more than I've ever wanted to know about Nudist Colonies or Origami, thanks to her. It's time to spread my wings and be on my own. It's my time to learn who I really am and what I am capable of by myself. I've worked very hard to get here and I'm ready to prove to myself that I can do it.

I've always felt shy around new people so this is going to be a true test of overcoming my shyness. I suppose I'm shy because I never felt I had anything to offer. I've always thought of myself as a plain Jane with my dull brown hair and mud brown eyes. I'm very self-conscious about my body. Maybe that's because I am the clumsiest person I know. I don't have confidence it my actions. It's like my limbs have a mind of their own. I can never count on my body behaving in social situations and usually trip over my own feet. This either ends up with me on the floor or worse sprawling into someone else and knocking them over. Needless to say, I mostly try to hide in the shadows.

I have about 30 minutes before my first class so I look around for a good spot to pass the time while I wait. I spy a beautiful oak tree that has a wooden bench built in a circle around it. There is only one other person sitting on it and I choose the opposite side and sit down. I take a couple more deep breaths filling my lungs with the clean New Hampshire air. It's very different than smoggy Phoenix air. I feel like I'm getting more oxygen into my bloodstream than I ever have in my life. Leaning back against the bark of the tree, I remove my iPod from my backpack and place the buds in my ears. Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse starts playing as I turn it on. I love these guys. I don't think they have any songs that I don't like. And their lyrics always seem to touch me deep inside. I close my eyes and start to hum along to the music.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

I start to wonder what it would be like to actually feel this way about another person. You see, I've never been in love. Heck, I've never even been kissed. Remember the whole "I hide in the shadows thing"? Yeah, it's kind of hard to have a boyfriend when you hide yourself all the time. I favor sticking my nose in a book by myself rather than partying or hanging with a group of people.

_There's nothing else to lose _

_There's nothing else to find _

_There's nothing in the world _

_That can change my mind _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else _

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you... _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you) _

_Hanging by a moment (here with you) _

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

I open my eyes as the song ends, waiting for the next song to cue up and witness the most beautiful man I have ever seen walking toward me from the other side of the quad. _Gulp_. I am absolutely gob smacked by this sight in front of me. He has this otherworldly quality to him that just doesn't fit into any categories of my human brain. It's almost as if he's gliding over the grass like a spirit coming to escort me to Heaven. That's it, right? I've died and this is Heaven? I sneak a quick glance around and discern that I am still sitting on a bench in the quad at Dartmouth. Everyone else walking around seems normal and very much of this earth. Ok, so I'm still alive and by the heat that I feel gathering in my face and chest, I realize, yes, I am still very much alive.

I focus my gaze back on the Greek God as he makes his way over. My eyes start at his Doc Marten clad feet and move up his long muscular legs that are wearing army green cargo pants. They hang on his hips in such a way that shouldn't be legal in public. Moving up to his flat stomach that I can see the contours of through a tight heather gray undershirt, and I notice he's wearing a green and gray plaid flannel shirt over that. It's unbuttoned and billowing in the breeze he's creating by his long confident gait. Looking further up I notice his strong shoulders, his long masculine neck that meets a razor sharp jaw line covered in light stubble. Then I notice his lips. _Oh My!_ They are so full and soft looking for someone who otherwise looks so hard. My gaze travels up his straight aquiline nose, to the deepest green eyes that I've ever seen. His eyes are focused on the colorful leaves of the oak tree I'm sitting under so I feel safe ogling him a little more as he gets closer. I finally reach the top of his head to see the most amazing example of sex hair that I have ever seen. It reminds me of all the colors of autumn with its deep browns and crimson reds. I sneak a look back to his eyes and he's now looking straight at me with a lop-sided smirk on his face as he approaches the bench. _Oh no._ I've been caught. My tell tale blush deepens as I hear him chuckle to himself and sit down pulling his iPod out of his pocket. He leans back on the bark of the oak tree and closes his eyes taking in the same position I was just in.

As he sits there, I am slowly becoming aware of the most amazing scent wafting its way toward me. And I know in that instant that it is him. It is Eau du Greek God. Its sunshine, cinnamon and mint all combined into one delicious scent. I feel the heat travel down to the pit of my stomach and lower. _Oh lord, I'm a goner_. I have never had this reaction to anyone in my entire life and here I sit on my first day of school, my new life and I feel this, whatever feeling this is. It makes me nervous but I think I kind of like it too.

I slowly exhale trying to gather my wits and sneak a look at my watch. I have 15 minutes before my first class and now I have a dilemma. I can leave now, using the 15 minutes to carefully make my way to my classroom since I still don't quite know my way around. But it's going to appear like I'm leaving because he sat down next to me. Or I can chill out (_yeah, right like I could chill out at this point_) and wait another five or ten minutes. But that would cause me to have to run to class. Running + Bella = Face Plant. I decide that I would rather seem like I'm leaving because of him instead of embarrassing myself with my clumsiness in front of him so I stand up and pull my backpack on my left shoulder and make my way to class. I want to look back to see if he's looking but he'll see me if he is. Oh what the heck, I'm going to look. I do. And he is. He chuckles again. And I turn around more embarrassed than ever. I hate it when that happens.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

First ever, fanfiction story. What do you think so far? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your favorite and story alerts. I appreciate it!**

**The Oak Tree**

_Chapter Two_

_(I don't own anything. I just play around with the characters.)_

I wake the next morning with lingering thoughts of bright fall colors and Greek Gods. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stretch lazily in my twin bed and look at the clock. 7:18 am. I smile knowing that my first class isn't until 1pm today. I have the whole morning in front of me. What should I do? I have a couple more boxes to unpack in my dorm room, I have some assignments from yesterday's classes and I really want to see if I can get a job in the Campus Library. I had worked in the Phoenix Library for the last two years and I really feel comfortable around books and quiet spaces.

My itinerary set, I climb out of bed careful not to wake my roommate, Angela. I thank my lucky stars that I got Angela for a roommate. She is just like me. Brown hair, brown eyes, quiet, shy and a bookworm. We are both English Majors. She has a slant towards Journalism/Teacher and I have a slant toward Librarian/Writer. She prefers Murder Mysteries and Science Fiction and I tend to go for the romantic classics… Jane Austen, the Bronte Sisters and the like. We get along very well and respect each other's space.

After my shower, I decide to hit the cafeteria first before I head to the Library. I'll tackle my boxes later in the day before my class. I'm surprised at the lack of bodies in the dining hall at this time of morning but then again, this is college now. Everyone is probably trying to sleep off whatever party they went to last night. I am so glad that I'm not part of that scene. I decide on a bagel and orange juice and find a quiet little table in the corner. I pull out my very well-loved copy of Wuthering Heights and pick up where I left off last night.

I've finished one half of my bagel when I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye. I peek up from book and see the Greek God sitting down a couple of tables away. He smiles at me with that lop-sided grin and looks down at a book he has just pulled out of his backpack. The heated feeling is back. I feel it in my cheeks. I hate the fact that I blush so easily. I hope he doesn't notice. I try and steady my breathing and bring my focus back to my book. It doesn't work. I am now consumed by his presence just a few feet away. What is wrong with me? Why am I reacting like this? It's like he's the sun and I am an orbiting planet.

I can't finish my bagel. I make a decision that it's best to do what I've always done. Run and hide. I slowly put my book back in my bag and start cleaning up my food. As I walk toward the door, I glance back at him and notice his brow is furrowed as if he's upset by something. I wonder if he is reading something that he doesn't like. I say a silent good-bye to the Greek God and head out the door toward the Library.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

Once at the Library, I head straight to the Circulation desk to inquire about employment. I'm in luck, they have positions available and hand me an application. I also grab an application for Angela thinking she might want a job here as well. I fill out the application and bring it back to the Head Librarian, Mrs. Cope. She looks it over and asks if I have a few minutes to discuss the position. Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I have all morning, I smile to myself. After a half hour discussion of my previous work in Phoenix and my goals here at school, I leave Mrs. Cope's office with a new job. I am to start next Monday and she will work out a schedule that works with my classes. I am so excited, I decide to step outside and call my mother to share the news.

"Hello?" she answers on the third ring and sounds out of breath.

"Hi Mom!"

"Bella, I've been anxiously waiting to hear from you. Tell me every thing that's happened since you got there." she says excitedly.

"Mom, why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, I was just doing my Wii workout. They have this program called Dance, Dance Revolution and you have to match the steps on the screen to this pad you lay on the floor. It's a lot of fun. You should try it."

I can only imagine my legs looking like a pretzel after attempting something like that. "Yeah, I'll check it out next time I'm there." Knowing full and well she'll be on to the next greatest idea before I get there. I then share my news about my new job and tell her about Angela and my classes.

"Have you met any boys yet?" she asks.

I pause a little too long for her and she is all over me. "You have! What's he like? What's his name? Are you in the same classes?" she says almost shouting.

"No, mom, I haven't met anyone. I've see this one guy around the campus but we haven't talked yet." I explain.

"Oh Bella, you need to go up to him and introduce yourself. It's time for you to start dating."

"Mom, you know I can't do that. My head will explode or something. I know it will. I have to go. I have some homework to do before my class starts. I'm going to head back into the Library now."

"OK, honey. I love you. Have fun and be safe."

"Bye, Mom. I love you." I sigh as I end the call on my cell phone.

As I turn to put my cell phone back in my bag, I notice the Greek God going into the Library. _Oh no!_ I wanted to get my work done before my class. I'm not going to be able to focus if he's in there. What should I do? I come to a decision that it's time to put my big girl panties on and face it. I know I will be blushing furiously but he just entered my territory. The Library is going to be my home away from home. I can't run away every time he comes near me.

I walk up the granite steps and enter the library. My Library. I go to step into the main hallway and proceed to trip on absolutely nothing landing me on my hands in knees in the main entrance to the library. Kill me now, I think to myself when I feel two strong but gentle hands on my upper arms lifting me up. I am so embarrassed. Leave it to me, Miss Universal Clumsiness to make a grand entrance. I steel myself and look up at my savior. _Holy Crap! _ It's him, The Greek God. He has his hands on my arms and he is smiling down at me with concern.

"Are you OK?" he asks.

I stare at him with my mouth open like a darn fish. I want crawl into a corner and cry. "Erm… Yeah, I'm OK" I say finding my voice.

"That was quite an entrance." He jokes.

"Um…yeah. It's the only kind I make. Erm… uh …you can remove you hands now. I'm not going to fall over."

"Are you sure about that?" he teases as he gives me his lop-sided grin as he removes his hands from my arms.

And, cue the blushing. My face feels like I've just leaned over an open fire. I need to get away from him. He's too close. I can't think. I am surrounded by his brightness. His heat. His scent. I'm slowly losing my mind as I stand there.

"Thanks for helping me up. I've got to go." I mumble as I start to walk away.

"You're welcome…?" he calls after me while silently asking my name.

I turn back to him. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Hello, Bella Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, at your service."

I smile shyly at him as I turn and lose myself in the stacks of books as if I can't get away fast enough. I should have known that even his name would be beautiful. Edward Cullen. Edward "Greek God" Cullen. Bella Cullen. Wait, what? Where did that come from?

I peek through the bookshelves to see if he's still there and I see him shake his head and chuckle to himself. Great, now he thinks I'm a joke. That's just grand. See? This is why I don't interact with people. I'm socially inept. I just need to forget about him and get on with my homework. He'd never be interested in me anyway.

I find a nice quiet comfy chair in the corner and slowly start to take out my books to complete my assignments. I take a deep breath and try and clear my brain. Not working. Maybe some music will help; I put my ear buds in and turn on my iPod. Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard starts playing and I know that the Universe is conspiring against me ever being able to concentrate again. I close my eyes, lean back and sigh loudly as I listen to the hauntingly apt lyrics.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing it loud_

There is nothing slowly about this, whatever it is. I'm a goner. I've fallen hard and fast for a boy.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

**What do you think so far? Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Today is the third day of classes and so far so good. I like all my literature classes but I also have to take some art classes. I don't understand why they make us take art but I guess I have to get through it. For this first semester, I've decided on Art History and Photography as my two art courses. My Art History class isn't until Friday but I have Photography today so I need to remember to pack my camera in my book bag.

My mom dabbled in Photography for one of her many forgotten about interests so I am lucky that I get to borrow her Nikon Coolpix 5000 with the telephoto lens. It's a little bit older but very powerful and I think it will work well for what I need in class.

I head to the cafeteria first for my breakfast. Today I decide on a fruit cup, granola bar and water. I sit down and take out my notebook to go over the Syllabus for my photography class as I eat. I notice that we have different themes with each class and there is one called human emotions. That's interesting. I wonder if we have to try and capture human emotions with our camera. I wonder if we get to pick or if there is a set list we have to find.

I suddenly feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand up like I'm charged with static electricity. I shiver involuntarily and lift my head up to see Edward Cullen smiling at me from a couple tables over. My heart stutters in my chest. How did I know it was going to be him? What is that electricity that I feel around him? I don't understand any of this. Is this physical attraction? Does everyone feel this way when they are attracted to someone? I wish I could ask my mom but that is one conversation I do not want to have. _Ugh!_ I can just imagine that now; too much information about safe sex and contraceptives.

I realize that I am still just staring at him without any reaction so I decide to attempt a smile. His smile widens and I can feel my whole head turn red. I look back down at my notebook and try to catch my breath. If I have this type of reaction by just looking and smiling at him, I can't imagine ever trying to hold a conversation with him. I envy other girls who have the confidence to go after what they want. I wonder if I'll ever feel anything other than a shy, useless blob. _Sigh_.

I can't help myself as my eyes dart back and forth between Edward and my notebook. I feel this need to look at him. To memorize the way the sunlight is reflecting in his hair. He catches me as I take another peek at him and smiles that lop-sided grin that I have begun to love. Love? What the heck? Where did that come from? I look down quickly as my constant blush deepens. Wait a second. If he caught me looking at him, that means he was also looking at me. Is he sneaking looks at me too? I smile to myself as that thought makes my heart flutter faster. Could he possible be interested in me too? Nah. I'm so ordinary and he's so dreamy.

As I pack up my stuff to head off to class, I hear a smooth velvet voice say my name. "Hi, Bella." I look up and Edward has just passed by my table as he takes his tray to the trash can. He said hi to me. He remembered my name. I internally do a little jig of happiness as I watch him leave the cafeteria. This is the first time he has left first which means it's the first time I have ever seen his backside and all I can say is… _OH MY_.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

Photography class went well. It looks like that's going to be a really fun class. I really like the teacher, Mr. Banner. He's kind of goofy and I can tell he loves what he does. I have about 45 minutes before I have to go to my Introduction to Literary Study class so I decide to hang out by that beautiful oak tree again. It's another gorgeous New England day and I take deep breaths as I sit down on the bench. I put my ear buds in and take out Wuthering Heights. I settle in to the bark of the tree as I reacquaint myself with the moors of Yorkshire.

A couple pages in, I notice that spark of electricity building in my body. Oh no. He's here again. I don't want to look up. I'm going to pretend I don't know he's here which is very hard because my body is very aware of him. I feel the flutter in my heart, I feel my breath quicken and I know that I'm blushing … again. Deep breaths. C'mon Bella. Just take deep breaths.

I feel a little nudge on my shoulder and look up into his emerald eyes. His mouth is moving but I don't hear anything coming out of it. Oh wait. I have my ear buds in. I quickly remove them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

He smiles. "That's ok. I was wondering if you have a pen I could borrow."

"Oh, uh, yeah… I do. Just a minute." I root through my book bag and find a pen. I reach out to hand it over to him and our fingers brush when he takes it from me. I pull my hand back quickly as my eyes open wide. I feel like I've just been electrocuted. I look up into his eyes and he is wearing the same expression as me. Did he feel it too? My hand is tingling from where our skin met and I start rubbing it with my other hand. He looks down at my hand and then looks at his own.

"Uh, thanks for the pen." He shakes his head and chuckles and goes back to his notebook with my pen in his hand.

Just then someone else joins us on the circular bench and sits a little too close to me. It causes me to scoot over towards Edward a little more. I can now feel his warmth all down my right side. I have to get away but I can't seem to move. It's like there is a magnetic draw toward him that I can't deny. I feel tingling in my right arm and I notice that we are only a couple of inches apart. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly when I hear him whisper into my ear, "I feel it too." I gasp at his words and turn my head to look at him. His face is only inches from mine and I'm staring into his deep emerald green eyes. I notice that he has little flecks of gold in them that make them sparkle. I can feel his breath on my face and notice that his eyes move to my lips and back up to my eyes. For the first time in my life, I really, really want to kiss someone. If I just move forward a little bit, my lips will be on his. They look so soft and …

"Edward, there you are!" Our moment is very abruptly interrupted by a screeching female voice. "I've been looking all over for you." She smiles wickedly at me knowing she just interrupted something.

"Oh, hi Tanya." Edward grudgingly acknowledges her with a loud exhale. It appears that he's not happy with the interruption either. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if we were in any of the same classes this year again. Also, my roommates and I are having a party on Friday night and you just have to come. Say you'll be there."

"I'm not sure what my plans are for Friday but I'll try and make it." Edward responds.

"There's no try about it. You're going. I'll make it worth your while." She purrs.

She actually purred. _Ewww._ This is too much for me. I can't sit here and listen to this anymore. I need to go find my next classroom. I quickly pack all my stuff up and start to walk away.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you around." Edward calls out to me. I turn around and nod my head. He's smiling at me quietly like he's embarrassed about his conversation with Tanya. I smile back at him and hear a loud snort from Tanya. I look to her and she is shooting daggers at me with her eyes, staking her claim. I have no intention of messing with that. Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your favorite and story alerts. I appreciate it! You guys are great!**

**The Oak Tree**

_Chapter Four_

_(I don't own anything. I just play around with the characters.)_

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

Thursday came and went without much hoopla. I see Edward at breakfast again. It seems that we keep the same schedule. That's kind of nice. I smile to myself. Then I attend all my classes and hang out with Angela in the evening.

She met this guy named Ben that she can't stop talking about. She didn't date in high school either so all this boy stuff is all new for both of us. I am hesitant to tell her about Edward because there was no way anything was ever going to happen between us. But I can't hold it in anymore. I need to tell someone about him and it is **NOT** going to be my mother. That's for sure.

"So, I met someone too", I tell Angela as I peak my eyes up at her.

"What? Why didn't you say something? Oh my God, tell me all about him!"

"Well, I didn't say anything because he's so out of my league that I probably shouldn't even be tempting fate by talking about him. He's like a Greek God or something. He's like… he's like Eros and Apollo wrapped into one being to create one perfect human that has come down from the heavens" I say dreamily as I stare into empty space.

Angela sighs and giggles at me. "You've got it bad, Bella".

"I know", I groan dropping my head into my hands. "What could he possibly want with a mere mortal like me? Plus, he's got gorgeous Amazonian strawberry blondes hanging off him".

"Well, don't give up hope just yet. It is only the fourth day of school. And you are pretty wonderful. Who knows what could happen in the coming months or years even. We have four years here. I say, cut yourself some slack", she smiles at me soothingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows what could happen in a week, month or even a year", I smile back at her gratefully. I am once again very thankful for the roommate gods who were responsibly for giving my Angela. I can tell she's going to be really good friend.

As I climb into bed for the evening, I'm still thinking about possibilities with Edward.

I need to just let that notion go for now. I can certainly keep him as the starring role in my dreams but I wasn't going to fool myself into hoping for anything more. Whether it could happen or couldn't wasn't up to me. There was no need for me to get my hopes up and then be disappointed. If I didn't imagine the possibilities with him, then I could just move on with my life and be happy.

That's it. Decision made. No more fruitless thoughts about Edward. Just stick to your studies, Bella and everything will be fine.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

Friday is a different story.

I was up in much the same way as I had been all week. My first stop is the cafeteria. Today's meal consists of a strawberry-banana smoothie and a yogurt. As I'm sitting down at my table, I feel the same electricity that lets me know Edward has arrived. I smile to myself remembering my dream last night. We were in a beautiful meadow with wild flowers all around us and he was professing his undying love for me. _Sigh_.

A shadow creeps across my table and I look up and stop breathing. Edward has stopped in front of me with his tray.

"May I join you this morning?" he asks.

I feel slightly dizzy as I accept with a nod my head.

"How are you, Bella?"

"Uh, I'm good, thanks", I respond almost mumbling. I feel my blush and I just want to crawl under a rock and hide. How does he effect me so much?

"It seems we keep the same breakfast schedule", he chuckles in that cute way that he does. I see him looking over my face and I know he notices my red face. I just hope I'm not blotchy too.

I just nod my head again, looking down at the table. I need to get a hold of myself. Deep breaths, Bella.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asks very softly.

I take a big breath and say "Yes."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. Should I go?"

"NO", I cry out too emphatically. Oh, great now he's going to think I'm crazy too. I try again. "No, please. You can stay".

He beams at me and then takes a look around the room.

"So, Bella, I was wondering… Would you like to go get a pizza for dinner tonight? There's a great little place right on Main Street. We could either walk there or I could drive us. That is, of course, if you don't already have plans. I know it is a little short notice but…"

I gasp at him and he stops talking. Now he's looking a little anxious. Did he just ask me out on a date? Like a real date? Pizza for dinner equals a date, right? _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God_.

He's just sitting there, looking at me and I realize that I haven't answered him yet. "Er, um, yes. I would love to go get a pizza for dinner". There, that sounded acceptable, right? Then I remember Wednesday's interaction at the oak tree. "But, wait, weren't you suppose to go to that party tonight?" How could I forget that beautiful blond Amazon?

"Oh, uh… no. I'm not going to that party", he smiles at me. "Tanya and I went out on a couple of dates our freshman year. I learned very quickly that she wasn't my type but she seems to think that we should be a couple. I've tried to let her down easily but let's just say she's, um… persistent."

"Freshman year? What year are you now?" I ask him.

"I'm a junior now. I'm an Art major. I work with acrylics and oils but I also study music", he explains.

"What kind of music?" Maybe he could play for me sometime, I think dreamily.

"Well, I'm studying classical piano and guitar but I also play contemporary stuff. I have a good ear for music so if I hear something a couple of times; I can usually figure it out on my own."

"Wow, that's impressive"

"It's nothing really", now he's the one blushing. Oh my. I think I have just fallen harder for this man in front of me.

"So, um, you don't date Tanya anymore?" I ask timidly.

"Uh, no, I don't", he takes a deep breath. Then he looks at me and smiles tenderly as he continues. "Our parents have been friends for a long time. Both of our fathers went to medical school together. We use to take family trips together when we were kids so we kind of grew up together. But I had no idea she was planning on coming to Dartmouth until I saw her the first week of freshman year. We started hanging out with each other since we knew each other and then she suggested we try actually dating each other. I wasn't dating anyone else at the time so I figured, why not, but she's… well, she's, um…" he looks at me almost apologetically and laughs, "she's kind of psycho."

"Psycho?" I ask wide-eyed.

"Don't worry. She's not violent or anything" he laughs nervously. "She just kind of went overboard. Way over. She started picking out honeymoon locations after our second date. And then baby names by our fourth. I had to stop her before she got more carried away than she was. So I broke it off with her as kindly as I could, telling her I needed to focus on my school work instead of my social life." He exhales loudly as he shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I think I was too nice about it and she might, um, still think that there will be an "us" again soon."

"Uh, that's kind of insane. Should I worry about going to dinner with you?"

"No, no, don't worry about that. Please don't worry. If she says anything, I'll just talk to her again but this time, I'll be a little more forceful and concise about it." He looks at me with a gentle smile.

We both just sit there is silence for a while just staring at each other. This should feel really uncomfortable but for some reason I start to relax. That is until I look at the clock on the wall. "Oh my God, I'm going to be late for my first class. I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"Ok, um, can I have your address so I can pick you up tonight? Unless you'd rather meet somewhere instead."

"Oh, yeah, er, how about we meet at the oak tree. What time?"

"Let's meet at 6:00 and if it's still nice out, we'll walk. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's kind of perfect." I sigh quietly.

"Ok, meet you at the oak tree", he grins at me with his lop-sided smile. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?" I respond as I start to walk away from the table.

"Have a nice day", he says with a huge smile.

Oh my. That smile. That face. I think I have just been dazzled by his beauty. I don't even remember my own name at this point. I am just standing in the middle of the cafeteria, gawking at him with wistful eyes.

He starts chuckling. "Bella, go to class".

"Oh, right, class, I'll just go now" I turn and walk away. And then I smile to myself and I feel like I could run a marathon. I have a date tonight. Bella Swan has a date.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

**So, first date is up next. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your review, favorites and story alerts. I appreciate it! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for the long update, I'm trying to find some quiet time in my RL to commit to my first story. It's harder than I thought it would be.**

**The Oak Tree**

_Chapter Five_

_(I don't own anything. I just play around with the characters.)_

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

I couldn't tell you what was happening during my classes on Friday. I was floating. I was on my own special Adonis induced cloud of rainbows and puppy dogs. I was in heaven. I am going on my first date ever. With the one person that is so out of my league.

Edward Cullen. _Sigh._

I couldn't wait to get back to my dorm and tell Angela. She was going to drop dead in shock. I only had to get through one more class, the last class of the week. Art History. This should be a really interesting class but I'm not sure that I can really retain anything at the moment.

The professor starts talking about the description of the course and what we can expect to cover for the semester. We will be learning the basic terminology of the arts, the language of stylistic criticism, and the relationship of the arts to each other and to their historical background. She then goes on to say that we'll be mainly focusing on the historic period before 1500 and starts a slide show of a couple of the more famous pieces of work that we'll be covering and I realized that after a while I am superimposing all the faces with Edward's chiseled features. _Sheesh._ I'm really starting to lose it now. _Come on girl, keep it together._

Finally class is over. I've made it through one week of classes at Dartmouth. More importantly, I've made it through the day and I can now go tell Angela about tonight and beg her for help in getting ready. Let's get this show on the road.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

Angela is beside herself and has launched into my closet to try and find something presentable for me to wear tonight. She comes up for air with two items of clothing in her hands. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a midnight blue blouse with a scalloped neckline and cap sleeves.

"Don't you think that blouse is too girly," I ask her.

"Girly is exactly what you want for your first date. You want soft, feminine and romantic. This blouse is all of those in one garment."

"Oh God, I don't feel so hot. I have so many butterflies in my stomach; I think I may be sick."

"Come on, deep breaths, Bella. You are going to be just fine." she calmly comforts me with her soothing voice while rubbing my back.

"But I've never been on a date before," I cry. "What if I make a total fool out of myself?"

"You won't. I have a feeling that Edward may be just as taken with you as you are with him," she says. "Just think about it. You only just met him on Monday and he's already asked you out to dinner."

"Plus," she continues, "He's asked you out this morning for a date tonight. Not for Saturday or Sunday but for tonight; the same day. That's got to show he's looking forward to it as well, doesn't it?"

"I have no idea," I whisper as I let out a very long breath. But that thought stays with me and makes me smile. Yeah, I like that thought a lot.

"Okay, you smiling fool, what are you going to wear for shoes and a coat? Oh, and more importantly, what are you wearing under the clothes?" she asks as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Angela! I can't believe you are asking me about my underwear!" I gasp embarrassingly.

"Bella," she sasses right back to me quickly, "Even if he is not going to see it, you'll know you're wearing it and it will make you feel more confident and sexy."

"Where did you hear that?" I laugh back at her.

"My latest issue of Cosmo, that's where." she states with an air of superiority. But she can't keep it up and soon she is laughing right along with me. We both look at each other smiling and run over to my underwear drawer to see what I have that could possibly be remotely sexy. It's mostly all cotton underwear and bras since I've always gone more for comfort than looks. But I do have a couple of lacy things compliments of my mother. When she took me shopping for clothes for college, she insisted I have a couple of pair of lacy bra and panty sets. She said I would need them. I could kiss her right now. She really knows what she's talking about.

I decide on a pair of sky blue lace "cheekies" with matching bra and Angela is nodding her head in approval. The last items I need to pick out are shoes and a jacket. I pick up my silver ballet flats and hold them up to Angela in a silent question.

"Yes, perfect." she claps her hands. "Now what about a jacket?"

I look through my closet and huff out a long breath. "I got nothing; at least I don't think I have."

"Let me look." she says looking into my closet. "No, you're right. None of this is quite right." She taps her finger on her chin as she thinks about my options. Suddenly she smiles, dashes off to her closet and pulls out an off-white fitted blazer with a belt.

"Perfect." I smile as I look at it knowing that it is the piece that will pull everything together.

"Okay, Cinder-Bella," Angela jokes, "Time for your shower if you're going to meet the handsome prince on time."

I laugh at her new nickname for me as I grab my bathrobe and head for the shower.

Thirty minutes later, I am washed, exfoliated, shaved and sitting in front of the bathroom mirror while Angela is giving me gentle curls with her curling iron. My hair is looking really soft and full. I like where she's headed with this. While Angela is finishing the curls, I am applying a light coat of makeup. Just mascara, blush and lip gloss. I want a light and fresh look. I absolutely can not stand to be heavily made up.

Angela takes a step back and declares that I am done. It's time to put on my clothes and head up to the oak tree. My butterflies are back in full force and I have to take a couple of deep breaths to keep myself from freaking out.

After I am dressed, I am standing before Angela for final inspection.

"You look beautiful, Bella." she smiles brightly and claps.

I blush and say thank you, grab my purse and head to the door. Right before I open the door to leave, I turn back around to see Angela looking a little misty-eyed. I take a deep breath and say, "Wish me luck!" and then I am out the door and walking my way up to the quad.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

It is an absolutely gorgeous fall evening in New Hampshire and I notice once again as I take deep breaths how clean the air is here. It adds to my happy mood and I feel like skipping up to the quad. Of course I don't because, well, let's just say that would not be pretty. I do, however, maintain a little extra bounce in my step.

As I walk across the quad towards the oak tree, I notice a lone figure sitting on the bench with his forearms on his knees twirling something between his hands. He hasn't noticed me yet and this gives me an opportunity to study his beauty. I am overwhelmed once again by everything about him and my heart starts to flutter faster as I approach him. As if he hears my racing heart, he looks up into my eyes, and smiles. _Sigh_.

Edward stands up as I draw closer and I notice a twinkle in his emerald eyes as he smiles down at me. We stand there for a moment in silence just looking at each other.

"Hi," he whispers. "You look beautiful."

"Hi," I say back with a shy smile and I'm sure a blush covered my face.

"These are for you," he says as he holds out a bunch of daisies in front of me.

I did not think my heart could beat any faster than it already is, but with this one sweet gesture my heartbeat is going faster than I have ever experienced before. I am sure he can see it or hear it as it is pounding in my chest. My first date with a boy; my first flower bouquet from a boy. This is definitely a night of firsts.

"Thank you, Edward," I say quietly as I take the daisies from him, our fingers touching briefly as he transfers the flowers into my hand. We both gasp at the electricity and snap our eyes up to meet each other. And we both exhale slowly and with that one motion, I realize that he is feeling it too. I'm not alone in this, whatever "_**this**_" is. That thought helped me relax a little and I knew I was going to be alright.

"So, since it's such a nice night, I thought we could walk to the restaurant. Is that okay?

"That would be lovely," I answer him. "I was just thinking on my way over here how much cleaner the air is here in New Hampshire."

He motions toward the sidewalk with his arm and we start the short walk into town.

"So does that mean that you are not from around here?" he asks.

"No, I'm from Phoenix. The air seems to get trapped between all the mountain ranges around us. It can get kind of heavy and oppressive. It's nothing like the fresh breezes you get here. Are you from New Hampshire?"

"No," he gives me that lop-sided grin. "I'm from Chicago but I might be staying here this summer for the first time. The college has some summer course and I have been offered a teaching assistant position over the summer months that I might take." I nod my head in approval as we continue to make our way toward the restaurant.

"So Phoenix, huh? Are you ready for the cold New England winters?" he jokes.

"Well, I've got my parka, my boots, my hat and my mittens. So as long as I can get out the door, I think I'm ready for it. Actually, I'm kind of looking forward to the changes in season. We don't really get those back home." He chuckles at me and I smile back at him.

I feel myself start to relax and again I notice the same feeling from this morning. This is my first date and I should feel uncomfortable with nerves but I don't. There is just something very calming and comforting about being with Edward.

We make it to the restaurant pretty quickly and he holds the door open for me as I walk inside. I am pleasantly surprised by the atmosphere. When he mentioned pizza this morning, my mind immediately went to picture the interior of Pizza Hut with red Formica table tops and screaming children. This is nothing like that. It looks more like a bistro with white tablecloths and candlelight. This is turning out to be a very romantic date, flowers and now candlelight. _Oh my._

The hostess approaches us and glues her eyes to Edward. She speaks directly to him and only him, and I feel like I am not worthy of her attention. _Hmmpf. _

Edward very chivalrously places his hand on the small of my back and says, "We have a reservation for 6:15. It's under Cullen." Then he smiles down at me like we've done this hundreds of times. Yeah, did I mention he's smooth?

The hostess looks put out as she glances to me out of the corner of her eye. "Right this way, Mr. Cullen. We're all ready for you."

We follow her to the middle of the restaurant and she place menus down at the table. I start to sit down and he stops me gently with a hand to my elbow.

"Sorry, could we have something more private?" he asks the hostess and I think I see him slip her a twenty.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Cullen." She leads us to a corner both in quiet part of the restaurant.

"This will be perfect, thank you." He say tells her while gently leading me into the booth seat. The hostess places the menus down on the table and leaves us alone.

"Is this okay?" Edward asks me.

I exhale and smile shyly. "Yes, this is perfect." How does he do that? How does he make me melt like that? Is this what is suppose to happen on dates or is it just him? I have nothing to compare it to so I just sit there in silent awe.

We both slide into the booth from opposite sides and meet in the corner when our knees bump up against each other. I feel the electricity shoot through my leg and he looks at me as if he feels it too. He gently places his hand on my knee where we are touching and smiles. "I feel it too."

I blush and look down at the menu. "I love your blush," Edward whispers to me as he is glancing down at his own menu. I breathe in and out deeply trying to control my nerves.

"I'm sorry; I'm making you nervous again, aren't I?"

I look up at him and smile timidly. "It's okay; I've never done this before so it's all new to me.

"What? You've never gone out for pizza before?

"I've never gone on a date before"

He is totally shocked by this statement. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that someone as pretty as you has never been on date before? I don't believe it."

"It's true." I tell him. "I've never been on a date before."

"You must have boys pining over you back in Phoenix?"

"Not that I know of, I've never had a boyfriend. I've never even been kissed before." It's out of my mouth before I can stop it. _Gah! _Why did I have to tell him that?

This is the moment that our server decides to approach us for our drink order. "Good evening and welcome to Romano's. My name is Jake and I will be taking care of you tonight." His eyes seem to linger a little too long on me, making me feel uncomfortable. Edward looks Jake in the eye and places his arm over my shoulder and asks, "What would you like to drink, love?"

Love? Did he just call me love? Surely it must be some type of male marking dialog.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi, please." I smile shyly at Jake.

"I'll have the same," Edwards announces and dismisses Jake by turning and looking at me.

"Very good," Jake says. "I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order."

"Have you decided what you would like to have, Bella?" Edward asks.

"I was thinking of the caramelized onions and asparagus pizza." I answer.

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious. Would you like to share it?

I nod and look up into his eyes that I know are boring into me. He smiles that lop-sided grin that I'm beginning to love and he removes his arm around me to caress my cheek with the back of his knuckles.

Jake shows up with our drinks and Edward tells him our order. They seem to have a little staring contest between the two of them and I don't exactly know what that is about.

"So, let's go back to the topic of you never being kissed before." He softly says to me while looking at my lips.

I inhale sharply hoping that he could have forgotten that whole conversation but apparently not. "Okay." I wrinkle my nose while looking into his eyes.

"So is it a conscious decision. Like are you saving yourself or has the opportunity just never arisen?" he asks.

"No, it wasn't conscious in the least bit on my part. I've just never had the opportunity to go out on dates. I was kind of a bookworm in high school and kept to myself. I guess no one was ever interested in me."

"I really can't believe it. You are so beautiful. You should have a long list of suitors at your beck and call."

I blush profusely at his statement. He reaches over and lifts my chin with his hand. "I just want to try one thing. Just hold very still."

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

**Cliffhanger? Sorry! Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter! As usual, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who is reading this and adding it to their alerts/favorites and an EXTRA big thank you to those who are reviewing! Each one makes my day! I love knowing what you think about the story!**

**The Oak Tree**

_Chapter Six_

_(I don't own anything. I just play around with the characters.)_

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

My chin is being held gently by his long elegant hands; his lips are inches from mine. I think he's going to kiss me. _Oh My God! _I'm going to have my first kiss, right here; right now. I hope I don't mess it up. I hope he thinks I'm a good kisser.

I can feel his warm breath on my face as he lowers his face to mine and… "Here we are… one caramelized onion and asparagus pizza! Can I get you anything else at the moment?" It is that moment that Jake chooses to serve our food. The moment is broken. I immediately look down at my hands in my lap, blushing deeply. I hear a growl from next to me and look up to see Edward shooting Jake daggers with his eyes. Did he just growl? _Hot, hot, hot._

I peek up at Jake while Edward answers that we are fine for the moment. Jake's grinning like an idiot. He seems to be very proud of himself at the moment. I wish he could have given us just 5 minutes more. I would have got my kiss. _Hmpff!_

Jake walks off like a proud peacock and Edwards shakes his head and chuckles. "Shall we?" he motions to the pizza. I give him a little smile and nod my head yes. He places two slices on my plate before serving himself. We eat in silence for a little while stealing sideways glances at each other from time to time.

"So, tell me about growing up in Phoenix," Edwards says to try and start a conversation again.

"Well, I was born and raised there by my mom and dad. We lived a normal middle class life. My dad was the Police Chief until he died 5 years ago in the line of duty. It's just been my mother and me since then."

"I'm sorry, Bella. That must have been tough losing him when you were so young."

"Thank you." I take a deep breath and smile as memories of Charlie come floating back to me. "He used to take me fishing with him once a month. It was our thing and I'm glad I have those memories. He was a good guy."

"What about your mom?"

I chuckle and give him a huge smile. "Where do I start? She's wonderful. She's whimsical. She's flighty and scatter-brained. But she's mine and I love her dearly. I wouldn't change a thing."

Edward is smiling at me with a softness in his eyes that wasn't there before. I get lost in his beautiful eyes before I remember myself. "What about your parents? Chicago, right?

"Yes, that's right. My parents are wonderful too. They could have been so many things being involved with high-society Chicago but they keep themselves grounded which in turn keep me and my siblings grounded."

"High society?"

Edward's mouth opens a little as if he didn't realize he said those words. "Um… yeah." He looks like he's blushing. I smile at how cute he is. "My mom's parents are from old railroad money and my dad is one of the top surgeons at the University of Chicago Hospital. But they are very down to earth and are still very much in love. They act like newlyweds a lot which is very embarrassing sometimes."

I giggle at his statement trying to imagine a stoic Charlie and a flighty Renee acting like newlyweds in front of me.

"That's a beautiful sound."

My eyes shoot up to Edward's eyes that are watching me closely. "What?" I ask him.

"You're giggle. It's a beautiful sound."

I take a deep breath and look down into my lap. My hair falls forward and covers my face creating a shield from him. I know I am blushing again. And my heart is beating out of my chest. How can just a little statement about my laugh make me feel like I need oxygen?

"Hey. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable again." He says as he reaches for my hair and brushes it behind my ear. His fingertips brush the top of my ear and I can feel that electricity again. _Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths._

His beautiful fingers tug on my chin so that I look at him again. His eyes drop down to my lips as my tongue peeks out to wet them. I can hear his intake of breath and my body heats up more than I've ever felt before. Slowly, he lowers his lips toward mine again. _This is it. He's going to kiss me. Please, please, please!_

"How was everything tonight?" Once again, Jake picks the worst possible moment to come to our table. It's almost as he's watching and waiting for his opportunity to interrupt us.

As we break apart, I can hear Edward mumble, "Oh, for fuck's sake." I giggle.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

We walk back to the oak tree after dinner in comfortable silence. The air is clean and crisp and I feel very much alive. This has been the best night of my life. This beautiful man beside me has tried to kiss me twice already tonight. If it weren't for Jake's interruptions, I would have felt those soft lips on mine. Maybe there is still hope left for tonight?

As we approach the bench, I say, "Thank you very much for dinner. I had a wonderful time."

He stops and faces me. "I'm not ready for the night to end. Do you want to watch a movie back at my place?" He looks at me, hopeful.

"No, I should really get back to my dorm. I have some stuff that I have to take care of in the morning and I should get a good night's sleep."

"Oh, okay." He looks down at his feet. "Can I see you tomorrow?" He lifts his eyes and gives me a shy smile.

_Oh my God! _He is so unbelievably breathtaking. And, he wants to see me again?

"Yes, that would be nice." I breathe out, staring at his lips as he wets them with his tongue.

"Please tell me that Jake is not around right now." He chuckles softly.

I shake my head. "Nope, no Jake." My heart starts to beat furiously in my chest. I think he's heading for a kiss again. Third time is a charm, right? _Please, please, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top._

"May I kiss you goodnight, Bella?" he asks as he steps closer to me.

I nod my head and wet my lips. _Yes, please!_

Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowers his lips to mine. They are warm, moist and soft. Just like I thought they would be. He gently wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. His body feels so hard and soft at the same time. How is that possible? I snake my arms around his neck and my hands automatically slip into his soft hair at the nape of his neck.

I feel so light headed. I feel so warm. I feel so alive. I am kissing him. I am kissing **HIM**. Our lips are moving in unison like they were meant for each other. I didn't even know I knew how to do this. The electricity between us is overwhelming and I begin to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he breathes on my lips.

I shake my head no. He gently pulls me tighter into a hug and rocks me back and forth. The comfort I feel in this man's arms is like nothing I've ever felt before. This is where I belong. I feel like I'm home. I feel my nerves start to settle and my shivering slowly stops. I nestle my head into his shoulder and hum. I feel his face turn into my hair and I feel him breathing deeply as if he's memorizing my scent.

"Thank you, Edward." I say softly.

"For what?" he asks.

"For everything. For making my first date and my first kiss as wonderful as you did."

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella."

His hands reach for either side of my face as he lifts my head up. He kisses my forehead, my eyelids, my nose and then my lips again. It's soft. It's sweet. It's everything I could ask for. Then I feel both his lips wrap around my bottom lip as he gently suckles it. What is he doing? _Oh my God_. That is amazing. I feel a warmth settling low in my belly and I start to breathe heavier. I moan involuntarily which startles me and I immediately pull back and look at him with wide eyes.

He chuckles and shakes his head as if he's trying to clear it from a fog. He steps back from me and I immediately feel the loss of his body heat. I want to snuggle back up to him but I know I need to go back to my dorm.

"So can I have your number so I can call you tomorrow when I figure out what we're doing?" he asks as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, yes, of course." I pull mine out too so I can get his number as well.

After exchanging numbers and goodbyes, he gives me one more kiss on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He breathes and smiles softly.

"Yes, I believe they will be." I smile back at him.

I head back to my dorm with the biggest grin on my face that I've ever had. This has been the most amazing evening of my entire life. I feel like I am floating on air. I feel like I am a princess and I have met my prince charming. And all I know is… I want more.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

**To everyone who has started reading this story…Thank you. It means a lot to me. I have been putting my heart and soul into this story. I hope that you continue to enjoy it as things unfold.**

**Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will write new chapters. Plus I love hearing your thoughts and feelings about my work, even if you have a critique. Again, this is my first story ever and I'm nervous that it won't live up to the standards of other FF stories.**

**See that little link down there? Press it and leave some love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who is reading this and adding it to their alerts/favorites and an EXTRA big thank you to those who are reviewing! Each one makes my day! I love knowing what you think about the story!**

**The Oak Tree**

_Chapter Seven_

_(I don't own anything. I just play around with the characters.)_

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

As Saturday morning approaches, I am snuggled warmly in my bed thinking about Edward and our time together last night. Since I've never been on dates before, I have nothing to compare it to but I thoroughly believe that it would rate very high on the list. It was everything I could have hoped for and he was wonderful.

Why me? Why is he choosing me? I am sure he could date anyone he wants to on campus but he is choosing me. I don't understand it really. Maybe it has something to do with the electricity I feel every time we're near each other. He said he feels it too. Maybe he feels that magnetic pull to me and he's just going with it. I guess I shouldn't question it and just enjoy it while I can.

Then I start thinking about the kiss and I start to feel the warmth radiate through my body again. I smile to myself. That was my first kiss and it was beautiful. His lips were so soft and warm. I bring my fingers up to my lips and caress them gently imagining that they are his lips again. Then I remember how he took my bottom lip in between his two lips and suckled. That was the most amazing feeling in the world. I could feel the slight suction he was providing but more importantly I could feel his tongue. _His tongue! _I have heard of French kisses before and I've always wondered how someone's tongue would feel against mine. If it feels anything close to what I felt last night, I can't wait to feel it for real. I wonder if Edward would like to kiss me like that.

I decide it's time to stop daydreaming and get out of bed to start my day. I have a lot to take care of today so I better get going. First things first, shower and then breakfast. I decide to just grab an apple and breakfast bar from my dorm room this morning instead of going up to the dining hall. I wonder if Edward is there this morning and I smile. _Edward._ Then I grab my laundry basket and head out to find the laundry room in the dorms. I hope they are not too busy today but I'm sure they will be on a Saturday morning. I make sure that I bring a book with me so I can read while I'm waiting for my clothes to run through their cycles.

After my clothes are done, I head back up to my dorm to put my clothes away and grab my purse to head out to the shops for toiletries and snacks. Angela is finally awake and she is sitting on her bed smiling at me as I walk in. I smile back instantly. I can't help myself. I'm sure my happiness is all over my face. She wasn't back last night by the time that I went to sleep so we haven't yet traded stories about last night. She pats the bed beside her and I happily plop myself down and let out a loud sigh.

"So…? I'm dying here, Bella. Tell me all about it." I tell her all the things that Edward and I did and said and soon Angela is sighing along with me. Then I get to the part about the kiss and she squeals. I laugh at her. It's such a girl thing to do but it's so appropriate for the moment. I feel like squealing myself. So I do.

"That is so romantic. When are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight" I smile.

"What? Tonight? Oh My God! He is soooo in to you! What do you have planned tonight?" she asks.

"I don't know. He said he would call me when he had something planned." I take a deep breath and quickly glance at the clock wondering what time he will call. "So, enough about me… What about your night? How was the party with Ben?"

She tells me all about her night and some stories about some of the drunks at the party. They are really funny. I tell her that I'm about ready to run to the store and ask if she wants to come with me. She declines the offer saying that she's not ready to get up yet. I smile and leave her there to get some more rest.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

When I get back from the store, Angela is in the shower. I yell to her that I'm back and heading to the library. She confirms that she will meet me there later. I want to get a big chunk of my homework done and I always feel so comfortable doing my work in a library. I'm also starting my shifts on Monday so I want to get a feel for the place before I start. Angela and I are in a lot of the same classes so we decide to tackle the work together.

As I am browsing the English literature shelves, hunting for a certain book, I hear someone walk up the aisle. I'm startled as soon as I hear his voice. "Caramelized onions and asparagus pizza."

I turn to see Jake standing there smiling at me. "Oh, hi. Jake, right? From the pizza place?"

He smiles bigger, pleased that I remembered his name. "Yes, that's right. But I feel like I'm at a disadvantage since I don't know your name."

"Oh, Bella. My name is Bella."

"Hi, Bella. That's a beautiful name. It's very fitting for a beautiful girl."

I blush and look down at the floor.

"So last night, was that a date?" he asks.

My eyes snap up to him. He seems very forward. It kind of makes me uncomfortable in a very different way from the way that Edward makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm not sure I like it.

"Yes." I answer him.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, that was our first date but we're going out again tonight." I don't know why but I feel like I need to defend myself and Edward.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? I'd like to get to know you better." he says as he leans in closer.

Now I'm feeling very uncomfortable. What is it with this place? I've never had any male attention in all my 19 years and now I have two males asking me out in the first weekend. I don't know what the appropriate answer is. I'm not sure I want to date two guys at once. I don't feel the same electricity around Jake as I do Edward.

"Thank you very much for the offer but I don't think so." I smile shyly at him.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It'll be fun." He is now leaning over me whispering in my ear. He's invading my personal space and not in a good way.

I take a step back to get away from him and my back hits a warm, hard body. I know it is Edward without even turning around. I feel the electricity throughout my body. He puts his hands on my waist to steady me and I instantly feel safe. I realize it's also probably a territorially move on his part as he greets Jake.

"Jake" Edward says nodding his head in greeting.

"Edward" Jake says back in a slight sneer.

My eyes open wider. They know each other? I never mentioned Edward's name to Jake so he must know him. I turn around to look at Edward and see that he is not pleased at all. I see them having the same silent conversation they were having at the restaurant last night. Huh, interesting. There's a history there. I'll have to ask Edward about it later. But right now, I would like Jake to leave so I turn back to him and say. "Well, I better get back to my homework."

"I guess that's my cue to leave… Think about my offer, Bella." Jake looks me in the eye with a cocky smile. As he turns to leave, he says over his shoulder. "I'll see you around, beautiful." I feel Edward's hand tighten slightly at Jake's words.

Suddenly, it's just me and Edward, standing alone in the aisle. His hands are still on my waist and I feel his thumbs rubbing circles on my ribs. I feel the heat start to build again as I notice his hard body up against me. I involuntarily shiver and he wraps his arms around me tighter, sliding his hands across my stomach. My hands move to his as I give his arms a little squeeze letting him know I'm ok.

He places his cheek on the top of my head and gently rocks me back and forth. It's a very soothing action and I relax my body back into his. I hear him sigh.

"Hi" I say quietly.

"Hi" he answers back just as quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

I smile. "Yes, very well. Did you?"

"Yes, very soundly with very nice dreams." I hear the smile in voice and can feel his breath in my hair. I shiver again. He gives me a squeeze and then sighs loudly. "Be careful of Jake, Bella. He's … not a nice guy. He's got a bad reputation."

I turn in Edward's arms so I can see his face. There is nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He's concerned for me and something else. Is that jealousy I see? I place my hands on his hard chest in assurance that I hear him as I nod my head. I feel his thumbs making small circles on my lower back and I feel the heat of his hands. I could stay like this all day. Edward's gaze falls to my lips as I lick them. I feel myself move toward him and he meets me half way until our lips are touching softly. He releases my lips in a sigh and I feel his warm breath on my face. He leans his forehead against mine and takes a deep breath.

I smile dreamily in his arms just soaking up all his warmth and peace. This is where I always want to be… in his arms. I lay my head down on his chest as I snake my arms around him and squeeze him tight to me. He chuckles and starts rocking us back in forth again. I hum in contentment.

"So… about tonight…" he starts as I lift my face to look at him. "I was thinking of either a movie at the theater with dinner after or a movie at my place where we can eat as we watch it. Which do you prefer?"

I honestly don't know how to answer this question. I really want to watch a movie at his place but I don't know if that is acceptable for a second date. There wouldn't be anyone around and although I know I'm safe with Edward, I'm wondering if there would be too much, too soon.

He can see my internal struggle but mistakes it for something else. "Or we can do something else if you don't want to watch a movie at all. I was just thinking it would be nice but I understand if you…" I place my fingers over his mouth to stop him from talking and smile gently.

"I would love to watch a movie with you, Edward. Why don't we go to the theater and grab dinner after." I say answering his question finally. He nods his head in agreement and smiles back at me. Shall I pick you up at your place or the oak tree?"

"The oak tree. What time?"

"The movie starts at 5:45 so let's say we meet there at 5:30."

"Ok, 5:30 it is. I should get back to my school work."

"Yeah, me too." He says but neither of us moves away from our embrace. He leans in for another kiss slowly which I happily grant.

I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I startle away from Edward and turn around to Angela's sheepish smile. "Sorry, Bella, but I was waiting for you to return with the book but you took so long that I came to find out why. Then I saw you but I didn't want to interrupt you but you are right in front of the book and I couldn't get it without moving you and…"

I laugh. "Take a breath, slow down. It's ok." I see Angela look at Edward with wide eyes. _Yeah, I know, tell me about it_.

"Angela, this is Edward. Edward, this is my roommate, Angela."

Edward steps forward to shake Angela's hand and she blushes as she takes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Angela. Well, I better be going now. I'll see you at 5:30, Bella." With that statement he leans in for one more peck on my lips, smiles and walks away.

Both Angela and I stand there as we watch him walk away. He looks good walking away. I hear Angela whistle beside me. "Yeah, I know, right?" I say back to her as I'm still watching him before he's out of sight completely.

"Oh, girl," Angela giggles, "you just won the lottery. That is one mighty fine man."

I smile widely back at her and take a deep breath. "I don't know what I did to deserve this but I don't care."

I grab the book off the shelf and we both head back to our table to complete our school work.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

It is 5:25 and I'm heading toward the oak tree. I am so excited to see Edward again. I can feel my heart in my throat beating rapidly as I think of us in a dark theater. I smile to myself and shake my head to get the naughty thoughts out of my head.

He's already there waiting for me, just like last night. He stands and reaches his hand out as I approach. I take his hand gladly and he pulls me into his embrace. I sneak my nose into his shirt and take a deep breath. I love his scent. I never want to stop smelling it.

"Hi," he says softly into my hair. I can feel his breaths and it makes me smile wider.

"Hi, yourself."

"Are you ready?" I nod my head. He laces our fingers together as we start walking into town.

At the theater, he buys me popcorn and a soda and we head into the darkened theater. He leads me to the last row and we hunker down into our seats. I place the drink between us and hold the popcorn in my lap. He places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me until my head is resting on his shoulder. He does this with a quiet confidence. There are no nervous movements like you see in the movies. He is just so sure of himself but not aggressively so like I felt from Jake this afternoon. Which reminds me, I want to ask him about Jake but I'll save that for over dinner.

The movie starts and I quickly get engrossed in the plot. It's the latest Harry Potter movie and I've already read all the books. But there is just something magical about the movies. I think they do a very good job with them. About a half hour into the movie, I feel Edward start to kiss my hair. It feels so nice to be snuggled into him like this with his light kisses. I hum in approval and he gives me a little squeeze. Then I start to feel his nose nudging my head away from his shoulder. I lift my head slightly and I feel his breath on my ear. _Oh, my!_

I shiver involuntarily, _again_. He is always making me shiver. I feel light kisses all around the shell of my ear. It tickles but feels good and it makes me smile. Then he takes my earlobe between his lips and starts to suckle on it like he did my lips last night. My whole body lights up with this one simple act. How can this one little motion make my body react the way it's reacting right now? I feel the flush start in my face and travel down my body. I start to feel a slow burn, low in my belly. I feel myself starting to breathe heavier. My heart is racing and then I moan. I can't help it. It's out of my mouth before I realize it. He groans back as a response which is right next to my ear which makes me moan more. I swear I probably sound like a porn star right about now. _Don't ask how I know about that._

"So responsive," he whispers.

I feel like I'm losing control of my body. I have never in my life felt anything like this. I thought I felt sparks of electricity when I was just near him; but this is like a major lightning bolt. I don't realize that my body is undulating in my seat. I'm unable to sit still and I don't even realize that one of my hands has landed on his thigh or that I'm squeezing it tightly. The other hand has moved over his on my right shoulder and is pulling it closer around me. What I also don't realize is that as I'm pulling it closer around me, I'm also pulling it down off my shoulder and onto my chest. I only realize this when I feel his fingers brushing lightly between my breasts.

I can't take anymore of this. I need to feel his lips on mine right now. I quickly turn my head and launch myself on him. I am kissing him with everything that I have but he doesn't seem to mind at all. He kisses me back just as strongly. I feel his tongue sweep across my lips which make me gasp slightly. In that instant, his tongue sneaks into my mouth. _OH MY GOD!_ His tongue is in my mouth. I shyly snake my tongue out to touch his. Wow! _Yes, please!_ I can't stop now. This is amazing!

Feeling braver, I push my tongue into his mouth to explore and he groans again. His groan finally registers in my brain and I pull away from him with wide eyes and heaving breaths. I am staring into his eyes gasping for air. I feel a throbbing coming from between my legs and I am in shock. I've never had this reaction ever and I don't know if I should be embarrassed or not. He helps me to not feel embarrassed by taking my face in hands and placing his forehead against mine. This is our comforting gesture, our home, and I like it. I feel his panting breaths against my face so I know I'm not the only one to react that way.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never reacted that way before. Wow! That was…"

"Amazing!" he finishes for me. We both smile at each other and exhale. "Although, I think we better tone it down a bit before they throw us out of here," he chuckles.

I nod my head and separate myself from him. I grab the soda and take a sip using this to gain my composure. I lean back into my own seat and take a few deep breaths. I feel my heart start to come back down to a regular pace but I still feel that throbbing between my legs. I don't know what that is but I think I like it. I'm curious about it and shift my legs to create a friction to see what happens. I look at Edward out of the corner of my eye to make sure he's not watching and I see him adjust himself in his jeans. Hmmmm, I wonder if he feels a throbbing too. I smile to myself thinking that I would like to find out.

~~~ [ ~~~ ] ~~~

**Thanks for reading!**

**That naughty Bella... What is she up to? She's got a little taste of temptation and now she wants more. **

**Leave me (and naughty Bella) some love!**


End file.
